With the developments and applications of electronic products, there has been increasing demand for flat panel displays that consume less electric power and occupy less space. Among flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are characterized by thin appearance and low power consumption, and have been widely applied in various electronic products such as computer monitors, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or flat panel televisions.
A typical LCD includes a display panel and the driving circuits. The display panel has a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix having a plurality of pixel rows and a plurality of pixel columns, a plurality of scan lines with each electrically coupled to a corresponding pixel row, and a plurality of data lines with each electrically coupled to a corresponding pixel column. The driving circuits include a plurality of signal lines for providing a plurality of image signals to be displayed, and a plurality of multiplexers with each electrically coupled between a signal line and certain data lines for selectively transmitting an image signal provided from the signal line to a corresponding pixel column electrically coupled to one of the certain data lines. Typically, each multiplexer has a plurality of switches for selectively transmitting the image signal to the corresponding pixel column. In operation, when one of the switches is turned off by the control signal, the voltage for charging the corresponding data line drop, thus resulting in a feed-through voltage drop. Usually, the channel widths of the switches of each multiplexer are increased to provide better charging capability for the data lines. However, the increased channel widths of the switches leads to large feed-through voltage drops. Accordingly, additional compensation circuits are required for the recovery of the large feed-through voltage drops.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.